elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Relics of the Crusader
When it says you may be attacked by animals while wearing the boots if you're on your horse, does that mean only in some encounters? I've never been attacked while wearing them, on my horse or not. Wolves or other predatorial creatures will attack your horse. I believe this has something to do with a "food" list or something. 207.81.78.84 Item Leveling? I noticed in the grid on this page that each item in the set features "stat buffs" that change depending on the player's level. I don't think that the popular Quest Award Leveling mod or the Official Plug-Ins "Un-Nerfed" mod cover the Knights of the Nine plug-in. Does this mean that, if I retrieve a Relic at an early level, I will be stuck with low-level abilities for the remainder of the game? I thought maybe placing the Relics on their display stand in the Chapel Undercroft (where they are automatically repaired and restored) might actually update the items to the appropriate level. Is this correct, or is there some other way to work around the potential leveling restrictions on these items? -- WhiteFangRMB 11:22, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :Yes, putting them on the pedestal *will* update them to the latest version. :Yes, as I noted when I made the article: They can be placed on the armor stand in the Priory of the Nine undercroft for display. This will also "level" up the items as necessary based on your character level. \*\ Hellhound43 12:32, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :Well, that was dumb of me! I looked right at the damn thing and didn't see it. Thanks HH! -- WhiteFangRMB 13:58, 2 August 2007 (CDT) lv 100 each what do you get if your armor for light and heavy is 100 each because i am getting close to getting heavy up to 100 and i am going to get heavy up to 100 and then i will beat knights of the nine do you get both? if there 100 each or do you get whatever your major skill in armor is??? or do you choose? I don't really know, but my guess is that it's the same as the Imperial Dragon Armour - if the skills are equal when you retrieve the armour, it'll default to one. (probabaly heavy). If someone confirms this, please add that info to the article. And sign your posts!TheNiceNightmare (talk) 14:56, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Any known Bugs? I'm re-playing Knights of the Nine but had to redo my pilgrimage due to doing something that angered the nine. Unfortunately even after doing the pilgrimage a 2nd time the relics still enquip and I am deemed unworthy. Anyone else have or heard of this problem? Splitting the article The article needs some rebuilding, and each set of armor needs its own article. We we can make articles for each bandit in morrowind then we can stand to have one for each relic. what i Recommend is keeping this as an article for the set as a whole and basic info, then an article for each piece, giving fuller detail about the piece's. When i feel up to it i will be glad to do it myself, i have all the info i need. Cheatcodechamp (talk) 01:50, October 20, 2012 (UTC)